Fighter
Fighter is the generic term used to refer to the combatants in the Overlord series.Overlord Volume 10 Character Sheet: Baziwood Peshmel Besides being a job class name for some, individuals not belonging to the class can still be classified as one to some degree by having different roles elsewhere. Background Apparently, individuals who have acquired a level or more in the Fighter class were always associate with a combination of warrior classes or with some magic caster classes. Fighters are viewed as either a warrior, magic caster, or a hybrid of both who fights offensively on the battlefield. In the New World, such people were known to undergo physical training as warriors and be affiliated with several organizations. Some are known to have one of the following classes like Knight, Mercenary, Guardian, or other kinds to go along with the class of Fighter be it magic caster or warrior types. Nonetheless, even without the Fighter class, there are people like Ainz Ooal Gown and GagaranOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance who were still regarded as typical fighters themselves due to the various means they possessed or make usage of to befittingly called that classification. For instance, Shalltear Bloodfallen was the Great Tomb of Nazarick's best one-on-one fighter due to her powers and abilities.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land While so, specific people from the Roble Holy Kingdom with the Paladin class can be seen as what excellent fighters are comprised of literally.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Nonetheless, any individuals with non-fighter classes are considered as a fighter in their own way as they happen to excel at other areas like ranged combat. A Monk like Halisha Ankara is of one prime example among them.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Known Fighters * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Baziwood PeshmelOverlord Volume 10 Character Sheet: Baziwood Peshmel * Brain UnglausOverlord Volume 05 Character Sheet: Brain Unglaus * ClimbOverlord Volume 05 Character Sheet: Climb * CocytusOverlord Volume 02 Character Sheet: Cocytus * Gazef StronoffOverlord Volume 05 Character Sheet: Gazef Stronoff * Hekkeran TermiteOverlord Volume 07 Character Sheet: Hekkeran Termite * Leinas RockbruiseOverlord Volume 10 Character Sheet: Leinas Rockbruise * Narberal GammaOverlord Volume 02 Character Sheet: Narberal Gamma * Nazami Enec * Nimble Arc Dale AnochOverlord Volume 10 Character Sheet: Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Peter MaukOverlord First Half Chapter 21: First Request Part 3 * Vesture Kloff Di Laufen * Vice Captain * YozuOverlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis * Zach * Zaryusu ShashaOverlord Volume 04 Character Sheet: Zaryusu Shasha * Zenberu GuguOverlord Volume 04 Character Sheet: Zenberu Gugu Known Fighter-type Monsters * Grenbera Tuveg Fighter Known Fighter Groups * Boullope's Militia * Four Imperial Knights * Imperial Army * Prince Barbro's Troop * Royal Army * Warrior Troop Known Classes * Insect Fighter * Noble Fighter Abilities and Powers Fighters are deemed to be the kind of frontliners one can find in melee battle. Such fighters not only fought their foes in close combat, but also with whatever sort of weapon they specialized in using. Trivia * Prince Barbro of the Re-Estize Kingdom was said to be the strongest fighter within the royal family.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle * The Kingdom’s Warrior-Captain, Gazef Stronoff, was famed as the strongest fighter in the land. The reason for that reputation was due both his extraordinary swordsmanship skills and the five heirlooms of the Kingdom he was allow to use.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation * Evileye believes the adventurer Momon of Darkness to be the strongest fighter in the land.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom * Osk's dream was to raise an ultimate warrior, Go Gin and make him a strong fighter.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire * Hekkeran was Foresight’s strongest and most skilled fighter in their party.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes